Things Change
by diamond princess95
Summary: When Edward left Bella in NM he didn't leave to protect her he meet someone else. A couple years later the Cullen's see Bella's music video on T.V. When the Cullen go to Bella's concert she's not the same Bella they knew. Better than it sounds. Rated in c
1. Prologue

**a/n: hey guys this is my first fanfiction. I've been trying to come up with a story line in my head and I thing I have it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, mew moon, eclipse, or braking dawn. All the credit go to stephany myers.**

_**Prologue**_

Time passes very slowly,

with each tick of the torturous clock I am barely holding onto my sanity.

When _he_ -wince- left all he left was a shell,

A zombie or a lifeless corpse if you will.

Not only did he take my love,

My body, my heart, and soul,

He ripped it out of my chest, threw it on the ground,

And stomped on it.

Not only did ed- he leave he took his family.

My sister, best friend, mother figure, father figure, my big bear of a brother, the brother that I hadn't yet had a chance to truly know, or rosalie the one who always hated me for what I will never know or understand.

Some things can change over a period of time

Some times in the blink of an eye.

**A/n: so what do you thing, it's my first so I'm unsure if I's good. Please comment even if you think it's horrible! - goth angel **


	2. Changes

**A/N: This is my first official chapter! I hope you like it!**

_**BPOV:**_

It's been two years since _He _and his family, the family that I thought of as my own, left me.

_Flashback:_

"_You wanted to talk so let's talk." My voice trembled at the end although I intended to make it as strong as I could. He looked at me with cold and distant eyes._

"_Bella were leaving." He stated simply. _

"_But ho… Why?" I had to force out. My brain wasn't hearing him right._

"_It's time for us to move on, we have to leave you knew this day would come."_

"_Then I'll g-:" I started to say._

"_Bella you can't go with us." He said as if he could read my mind. _

"_Edward, I love you please don't do this!" I was practically screaming at him. "I need you can't you wait -" he eyes softened for the briefest second, if I would of blinked I would f missed it._

"_Bella, I'm sorry," he hesitated. Oh no this can't be good. "I've fallen in love with someone else." Those six words, those six evil words tore a hole through my heart._

"_That changes things I guess goodbye Edward. Have a nice existence." With that I took off running to my house before he could utter another word. I managed to make it home without tripping, which is a miracle all on its own. I went upstairs and took the CD, the plane tickets, pictures of the Cullen's, and any piece of clothing Alice ,or any of the Cullen's bought me, and threw it out my window and into the front lawn. I went outside and put everything into a pile and set it on fire. That was the beginning of the new me._

_End of flashback_

"Bella, you have 15 minutes before the show starts, are you ready?" Jake asked. I nodded and got up and walked over to my closet. I put on the long coat I had to ware for this song. It is blood red with a black belt that goes around the middle of it. I had on red high heels. Ever since I became a singer my balance has improved, not that I'm complaining. If you didn't know me before you wouldn't of thought I had changed. I've changed my appearance also my hair is now dyed a chocolate brown with light brow highlights and goes down to the middle of my back. As my dancers lined up to go onstage I walked pass them to meet the crowd. Yes the crowd I have been singing professionally for two months after my whole world as changed.

_Flashback:_

"_Charlie I'm home." I said as I started to walk into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table with his head in his hands._

"_Bella sit down we need to talk." He said grimly._

"_Okay sure dad what's up?" I said sounding a bit worried._

"_Bella before your mother left she was pregnant and when she left we decided adoption would be the best thing. Well yesterday you mom got a call and it was Josh. Josh is your little brother he's 18 now. Well he wanted to meet up and talk. Well she told him how sorry she was for putting him up and she also told him a little about us and he wants to meet you. Bella before you say anything, I want you to know how truly sorry I am for keeping him a secret." Charlie finished gazing down at the table._

"_Dad that's wonderful! When do I get to meet my little bother?"_

"_So you're not mad for keeping him a secret for so long?"_

"_No dad a little annoyed that I didn't get to grow up with him, but no not mad."_

"_He will be arriving in two days."_

"_Well dad I'm going up to my room I have a ton of homework."_

_End of flashback_

**A/N: hey guys what did you thing? I got two in one night. Next chapter will include more Josh and maybe a little of the Cullen's. I will try and write tomorrow. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will write. Remember I will take negative or good comments.**

**Goth Angel**


	3. Mia

**A/N: hey guys I'm back. Before I start I want to thank: ****AmyBeee, bloomsky, barbiedoll123, and toesinthesand79 for their reviews. I will be doing something a little different than what I said I was going to do, I will be writing the Cullen's and the introduction of Edwards new girlfriend. I'm doing this so you know whoEdward left Bella For. If you have any questions message me.**

_**APOV **__**(three days before Bella's concert):**_

I was board! No one was home if they were they were 'busy'. I shuddered at that thought. I walked down stairs and started grin. Emmett was sitting down stairs with eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hey Em what are you doing?" I asked trying to contain my excitement. Ever since we left Bella two years ago, I have tried to make everyone happy again. Not that that was easy with _Mia _around.

_Flashback __(before they left Bella)__:_

"_Everyone, please come down here?" Edward yelled. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged. I didn't __see__ anything so I had no idea what was going on. I caught another sent as I started to descend the stair case, vampire. As Jazz and I entered the living room, hand in hand, I sat on his lap. Emmett and Rose was on the love seat, Carlise and Esme were on the couch. _

"_Edward were Vampires, not deaf!" Rose said glaring at him then going back to inspect her nails._

"_Sorry, I just wanted to ask something. This is Mia," he said pointing to the blonde Vampire next to him. "I was wondering if she could stay with us? I meet her while I was hunting. She was turned in California and she has the power of illusion." Carlise stood up taking position as leader of the coven._

"_Okay let's vote."_

"_Rose?" She shrugged and continued inspecting her nails._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Hell yes one more person to prank!"_

"_Jasper?" he just nodded._

"_Alice?" I just squealed. I got a new shopping buddy! Wait till Bella hears._

_As I said that Edward said "oh and she's my new girlfriend."_

_All hell broke loose, literally. _

_End of flashback_

"Watching music videos." he replied warily. I guess I didn't hide my excitement.

"Good," I said as I started to squeal. "Were going shopping!"

As I said that the host on T.V said "this is Ring the Alarm by Isabella!'

As the sirens started to go off on the video it showed a girl with a slight perm and chocolate brown hair.

_**EMPOV (when Alice started to come down stairs)**_

"Hey Em what are you doing?" Alice asked as she said that I saw a glint of evil. I started to become scared. That evil little pixie has be trying to make everyone all hyper, and she thought shopping was the way to 'fix our mopping'. I was truly frightened by that stare.

"Watching music videos." I replied warily.

"Good, "she said as she started to squeal. "Were going shopping!"

As she said that the host on T.V said "this is Ring the Alarm by Isabella!'

As the sirens started to go off on the video it showed a girl with a slight perm and chocolate brown hair.

Alice and I screamed one thing at the same time, "Bella!" then we heard the lyrics:

**Ring the alarm**

**I've been through this too long**

**But I be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**Won't you ring the alarm?**

**Ring the alarm**

**I've been through this too long**

**But I be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**Won't you ring the alarm?**

**Corus:**

**She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats**

**If I let you go**

**Get the house off the coast **

**If I let you go**

**She'll gon' take everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**She gon' rock them WS stones**

**If I let you go**

**Coped in the Bach or the rolls**

**If I let you go**

**She gon' profit everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**Tell me how should I feel**

**To know what I know**

**And my female intuition tellin' me you a dog**

**People told me about the flames**

**I couldn't see through the smoke**

**When I need answers, accusations **

**What you mean you gone choke?**

**You can't stay **

**You gotta go**

**Ain't no other chicks been spending your dough**

**This is taking a toll on how the story unfolds**

**Not the picture perfect movie**

**Everyone would've saw**

**Corus:**

**She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats**

**If I let you go**

**Get the house off the coast **

**If I let you go**

**She'll gon' take everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**She gon' rock them WS stones**

**If I let you go**

**Coped in the Bach or the rolls**

**If I let you go**

**She gon' profit everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**Ring the alarm**

**I've been through this too long**

**But I be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**Won't you ring the alarm?**

**Ring the alarm**

**I've been through this too long**

**But I be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**Won't you ring the alarm?**

**Tell me how should I feel**

**To know what I know**

**When you made me belong**

**And the thought of you just touchin her is what I hate most**

**I don't want you **

**But I want it**

**And I can't let it go**

**To know you give it to her like you gave it me**

**Come on**

**He's so arrogant **

**And bold**

**She gonna love that shit I know**

**I done put in a call **

**For them to ring the alarm**

**Cause you ain't ever seen a fire**

**Like the one I'ma cause **

**Corus:**

**She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats**

**If I let you go**

**Get the house off the coast **

**If I let you go**

**She'll gon' take everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**She gon' rock them WS stones**

**If I let you go**

**Coped in the Bach or the rolls**

**If I let you go**

**She gon' profit everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**How can you look **

**at me and not see**

**all things I kept only for you**

**why would you risk it baby?**

**is that the price I pay?**

**But this is my show and I won't let you go**

**All has been paid for**

**And it's all mine**

**How can you look **

**at me and not see**

**all things**

**Corus:**

**She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats**

**If I let you go**

**Get the house off the coast **

**If I let you go**

**She'll gon' take everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

**She gon' rock them WS stones**

**If I let you go**

**Coped in the Bach or the rolls**

**If I let you go**

**She gon' profit everything I own**

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn if I let you go**

Then the announcer came back on and said 'Remember Isabella has a concert in Manhattan, New York in three days. There are limited amount of tickets let so buy them now. I'm Brian good night!"

"We have to get everyone to go to the concert on Saturday!?" I boomed.

Alice squealed, "I can see it everyone's coming! Let's go buy the tickets." She then proceeded to half carry half drag me out of the house. That pixie scares me sometimes.

**A/N: Hey guys so I finally finished. This one was way long! I also put the Cullen's and a little of Mia and her background. The next chapter will have Josh in it and a little more of Bella's life since the Cullen's left her! Please, please review! Remember Flames are welcomed also. Should I continue or stop?**


	4. Josh

**A/N: Hey guy I'm back this chapter is going to have some Josh in it! I hope you like it!**

_**BPOV:**_

As Jake and I walked toward the stage, I had this weird feeling. You know the one where you know something big is going to happen that could change our lives forever? I just pushed that thought away. Jake and I have been best friends, almost like brother and sister, since the Cullen's left. He was my sun, my crutch, my air, my safe harbor. Without him I don't know where I'd be. Alive and well, thin and sickly looking, or just dead not the living dead the six feet under. No one knows nor is willing to take that chance. When I came to him two days after _he_ left and consoled me, we became more than friends we became family. It's funny now that I think about it I always thought I would be an only child and yet I gained Jake and Josh all in two months time.

_Flashback (2 months after Edward left):_

_The night after Charlie told me about Josh, I was in my room thinking. In two days my life change so much and in such a short amount of time. Tomorrow I would meet my little brother and for the first time in two months I felt genuinely happy without Jake, my safe harbor. I fell asleep that night wondering about Josh. The next morning I woke up to sun. Maybe that was a good sign. The of the start new beginning. I got out of bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I took a shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo then shaved, washed my body, and got out. I wrapped my towel around my body and went to my closet. I picked out my new dark blue jean mini shirt and black leggings. I picked out a light pink camisole, a blue over shirt that showed the top of my camisole, and black flats to go with the skirt. _

_Charlie already left for work but would meet Josh later at home. I looked at the clock and realized that if I didn't leave now I would be late picking him up from the airport. When I got there, I parked and went over to baggage claim, when I talked to him last night and made arrangements, we agreed to meet there. I walked around to the south end and saw a tall, muscular and slightly tan guy with brown curly hair sort of like Charlie has._

"_Are you Josh?" I asked nervously._

"_Yes. Are you Bella?" _

"_Ya. It's weird meeting you. I never thought I would have a brother. You know I don't even remember Renée pregnant." After that last part slipped out of my mouth I blushed slightly._

"_Ya, I know what you mean. I always knew I was adopted but I never thought I'd have a sister." _

"_It's crazy isn't it? I come home from school two days ago a find out I have a little brother. So me how did you find us? "_

"_Yes, I know what you mean my adoptive mother and I was searching for Renée or Charlie for about four years, all we had to go on was names and old locations. The day I come home from leave, my mother told me that not only had she found my birth parents but that I have an older sister." _

"_Leave? Leave from what?" I asked sounding truly puzzled._

"_Oh I guess Renée didn't tell you. The army. I have a month leave from the army. Then I have to go back to Fort Jackson, South Carolina. That's where I'm stationed for training._

"_Oh" we talked about our childhoods, his experience in the army, basically our whole life up until now. The only thing we had in common as far as looks is our hair, and his had a slight more curl. He has bright blue eyes. (__**A/N: sorry to do this to you but I can't remember if Charlie and Renée had the same color eyes so just go with it!)**_

_End of flashback_

Jake has been there through all of my hard times and still sticks with me. I've changed in more ways than one, not only have my hair and balanced changed, my personality has also. There was a week when Jake left before I had Josh. That week I was so sad and depressed I wanted anything to help forget, so I chose marijuana, or weed. It helped me forget and it made me feel so light and I just felt the weight just lift off my shoulders. I felt weightless, like nothing or no one could stop me. I've never wanted to let go of that feeling. Jake finally learned as did Josh that I wasn't going to stop, nor did I have any intension to.

As I stepped out on stage the crowd started to cheer and I felt an adrenaline rush. I was no longer silly, clumsy, Bella. I was Isabella, strong, powerful, graceful, everything Bella isn't. I never missed being Bella.

"**How are you doing tonight Manhattan?"** I asked trying to pump up the crowd. All I got in reply was screaming and cheering. For my first song I started with Ring the Alarm ( by Beyonce) then moved onto Tainted Love (Pussycat Dolls)

**Tainted Love:**

**Sometimes I feel I've got to runaway**

**I've got to get away from this pain **

**you drive into the heart of me**

**The love we shared**

**Seams to go nowhere**

**And I've lost my life**

**For I toss and turn**

**I can't sleep at night**

**Once I ran to you**

**Now I run from you**

**This tainted love you've given**

**I give you all a girl could give you**

**You take my tears and now that's not nearly all**

**Tainted love **

After that I did How Many Lies, How Many Times ( Pussycat Dolls), that's when I saw them standing in the crowd. I looked at each of them, Alice with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, and Edward with the girl he left me for I presume. I stared at each of their faces then at Edward, he had no remorse, not a drop of guilt on his face. I looked at them all again for a brief second then sang my next song: I Don't Need a Man(Pussycat Dolls).

_**APOV(at the concert):**_

I was so excited. I finally get my Bella- Barbie back. I can't wait to see her again. As we took our seats Jasper had to forcibly calm me down, I was gripping the arm rest so tightly in anticipation it nearly broke. Rose wasn't happy she was here; she was only here for Emmett, as was Mia for Edward. It took A LOT of persuasion to even get him to come.

_**EMPOV:**_

I can't wait to see my little human again. I've missed her so much. Alice being, well Alice, is so hype I think I saw Jasper getting Alice-fide. That's what I called anyone getting sucked into that evil pixies ways. As we sat down the lights started to dim and we saw Bella walk out on stage.

"**How are you doing tonight Manhattan?" **Bella screamed to the crowd. All she got for her answer was screaming and cheering. She started singing the song Alice and I heard her sing on T.V, Ring the Alarm, wow Bella can do all those dance moves and not trip, amazing I didn't know she had it in her. Then she sang a song called Tainted Love, wow I hope that wasn't about Edward, I will kill him for hurting my little sister like that.

**Tainted Love:**

**Sometimes I feel I've got to runaway**

**I've got to get away from this pain **

**you drive into the heart of me**

**The love we shared**

**Seams to go nowhere**

**And I've lost my life**

**For I toss and turn**

**I can't sleep at night**

**Once I ran to you**

**Now I run from you**

**This tainted love you've given**

**I give you all a girl could give you**

**You take my tears and now that's not nearly all**

**Tainted love **

Then she finally saw us she look at each one of us then back at Edward then looked at us each once more an began singing a song called I Don't Need a Man (Pussycat Dolls).

**I see you lookin at me like I got something that's for you**

**And the way that you stare**

**Don't you dare cause I'm not about to**

**Just give it all up to you**

**Cause there are something I won't do**

**And I'm not afraid to tell you I don't want to ever leave you confused**

**The more you try**

**The less I buy**

**And I don't have to thank it through**

**You know if I'm into you**

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

**I get off bein free**

**And I don't need a man to make me feel good**

**I get off doin my thing**

**I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete**

**So let me break it down**

**I can get off when you ain't around**

**You know I got my own life**

**I bought everything that's in it**

**So if you want to be with me**

**It ain't all about the bling you bringin**

**I want a love that's for real **

**And without that I'm no deal**

**Baby I don't need a hand if it only wants to grab one thing**

**The more you try**

**The less I buy**

**And I don't have to think it through**

**You know if I'm feelin you**

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

**I get off bein free**

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

**I get off doin my thing**

**I don't need a ring around my finger to make me feel complete**

**So let me break it down**

**I can get off when you ain't around**

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**I don't need a**

**I don't need a man**

**I don't need a man to get me through**

**I'm doin fine cause I feel brand new**

**I don't **

**I don't need a man**

**I don't**

**I don't need a man to make it through**

**Cause I'm doin fine I feel brand new**

**I don't need a man**

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**Let it go**

"Alice I think we need to talk to her something isn't right about her."

"I know Emmett, let's go after the show." I nodded my reply and watched the rest of Bella's concert.

**A/N: Hey guys that was my longest yet! The next chapter will have the confrontation in it. One more thing I have 307 hits and only 11 reviews so please review. I will take anything even flames.**


	5. Run

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. This one might be a little short. Sorry! I hope you like it!**

_**JPOV (Josh):**_

I was suppose to meet Bella at the airport at six p.m. I decided to take an earlier flight out to New York, to surprise her after her concert. After I first meet Bella and had to go back to base it was so weird, it felt abnormal. At first I just thought I had a biological mother and father, I also knew there was a possibility of a sibling, but after four years of searching I started to lose hope of ever finding them. I was extremely grateful when I did though Bella is the best sister I could have asked for. She told me about the Cullen's and I wanted to kill that Edward kid. She had a hard time getting over them. I remember when I came home after an afternoon run to find her in her 'healing processes'

_Flashback:_

_I looked at the clock above the stove, and it read 11:23 a.m._

"_Bells I'm going for a run. Are you going to be alright for a couple of hours?" I hollered to her upstairs._

"_Ya. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I still have to finish my homework." She yelled back down to me. I took a drink of water before heading out the front door. Charlie lived at the end of a cull-d-a-sac. As I started to jog I started to think about my adoptive parents in Suisun, California. I haven't seen them in almost a month although I have fgone longer but that was because I couldn't leave, now that I'm not on leave I'm not spending time with them. I will have to call them later. As I looked down at my watch I realized I have been running for two hours. I started to head back to Charlie's. As the house came into view I started to slow my pace to a walk. As I opened the front the front door the house sounded really quiet except for the low volume of a hip hop song that I couldn't place. I slowly walked up stairs a little tired from my run. I walked to Bella's door to tell her I'm home, but when I opened the door I saw something I never wanted my sister to do. Bella didn't hear me opening her bedroom door, but I saw her I saw everything. She was sitting on her bed with her back facing her door, there was a something that looked like a mix between a pair of tong and tweezers that I realized were roach clips, a small circular ashtray, and Bella with a joint in her hand. _

"_Bella?" I asked carefully as not to frighten her._

_She turned around and saw me. She then told me that she only did it every once in a while. She also begged me not to mention this to Charlie, I agreed not to tell him as long as that was the only thing she did._

_End of flashback_

As I got through the security guard I started to walk down the hallway towards her dressing room. I heard Bella cussing and Jake trying to comfort her I also heard the voices of other people. As I neared her room I could heard arguing.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So like I said that was short and I'm sorry. I will be a little busy so if I can I will post another chapter tomorrow if not sorry. I got out two tonight so if I can't post one tomorrow this will make up for it. Please, please, please review. And like I said Bella is different. **


	6. Reaquantinces

**A/N: sorry guy it's taken me a while to update. I've been busy and Monday school starts again so it will take a while to update. Again I'm very sorry.**

_**BPOV:**_

I walked off stage and gave Jake a hug.

"Great show tonight, Bells!" I just nodded as I took a sip off my bottled water.

"I saw the Cullen's in the crowd tonight. No doubt there in my dressing room as we speak." Jake just nodded as we made our way to my dressing room. We were about 5 yards away when Jake stiffened and took my hand. I looked at him and he just nodded towards the door. I opened the door and just as I thought they were all there, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and his new girlfriend. I walked through the door and got attacked by the pixie.

"Bella we've missed you so much!" she squealed.

"Alice," I started to say calmly then yelled, "Get the hell off of me before I remove you forcefully!" Edward's girlfriend just scoffed.

"Do you want to try me, new girl?" I asked causally, while Alice still held on for dear life.

"The name is Mia. I doubt a pitiful human like yourself would be able to move a vampire." She said coldly.

"The name is Mia. I doubt a pitiful human like yourself would be able to move a vampire." She said coldly.

"You know, you're right. Alice I will give you one more chance, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She still held on! Damn pixie! "Jake?" as I said this, Jake pried her off and stepped in front of me growling.

"Don't touch her unless she wants to be touched, leach!"

"Bella we just want to talk." Alice said in an unusually calm voice.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to me? You've got your perfect, perfect family, and Edward finally has his perfect girl. What more do you want you make my life a living hell the second you left. The minute I finally get my life back you come in and want to ruin it!" I screamed. I was beyond livid; I was pissed beyond all recognition. I looked at each of the Cullen's and then at Jake. Then I heard the door open and I turned around.

_**APOV:**_

I smelled Bella coming I was so happy! There was someone else with her, the person smelled horrid! I identified it as male. I hope she wasn't with him. Bella turned the door knob. She came in holding his hand. Ouch! I ran up to her and squealed "Bella we've missed you so much!" she stiffened as I said this.

"Alice," she started calmly, "Get the hell off of me before I remove you forcefully!" Venom dripped from her mouth like it did ours when we hunt. Again ouch! And Mia scoffed; she scoffed when Bella said that!

Bella just said, "Do you want to try me new girl?" I was still holding on to Bella.

"The name is Mia. I doubt a pitiful human like you would be able to move a vampire." She said coldly. I want to slap her do bad right now! Edward growled at my thought.

"You know, you're right. Alice I will give you one more chance, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Wow Bella's changed; her face is getting all red usually when she is mad she cries. I still held on tight and before I knew it I was thrown off of her!

"Don't touch her unless she wants to be touched, leach!" Jake said growling, standing in front of her. I identified him as a werewolf from La Push. That makes since.

"Bella we just want to talk." I said as calmly as I could.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to me? You've got your perfect, perfect family, and Edward finally has his perfect girl. What more do you want you make my life a living hell the second you left. The minute I finally get my life back you come in and want to ruin it!" I looked around and saw Emmett and Jasper looked saddened by her words, Rosalie and Mia indifferent and Edward looked board. I heard the door turn once more. That's funny I didn't smell anyone coming, but I'm problem to caught p in Bella to notice much.

_**BPOV:**_

I looked at the door and grinned "Josh!" I practically screamed. He threw his bag down as I ran over and jumped on him.

"I as suppose to pick you up at the airport tomorrow! What are you doing here so early?" I was so happy!

"Well I took an ear-," he started to say but he looked at the Cullen's.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Emmett answered him with a "We're the Cullen's. Who are you?"

Josh became instantly furious, "You're the disgusting leaches that left Bella for '_Someone better_'! Piss off!" with that he walked over to grab my bag and stand by me he motioned for me to hold it. I did so and he got out the container with my joint rolled in it, took one out and handed it to me. I took it and he lit it for me. As I did this Rosalie said, "You told him, you slut! I knew we could never trust you with our secret!" she yelled

"For you information, Victoria told him so bite me!" the all hissed except for Edward and that Mia whore.

"Bella, what do you have?" Alice asked tentatively.

"A joint." I replied casually.

"Who's he?"

"Josh." I said taking a hit.

"Who's that your boyfriend?" Rosalie asked smirking.

"Nope my brother. Some things have changes since I saw you last." I stated simply.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to get up. I know it's not very good but next chapter will be better. Review please. It makes my happy. You know you want to!**


	7. Doorbell

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back sorry it took me so long school is hectic. Without further delay he's the next chapter of Things Change!**

_**BPOV:**_

"Bella please we just want to talk. We know when we left it hurt you and I am so sorry!" Alice practically begged.

"Alice why are you here, you left without as much as a goodbye?!" I screeched.

"Bella we've missed you so much. Emmett and I saw your music video on T.V and had to see you!"

"Alice honestly I don't think you deserve it, but I will allow you to talk to me, but I don't think this is the right place for it." Alice squealed. How can one little pixie squeal so much?

"Well where can we talk at?"

I sighed, "My house I guess."

"Bells." Jake started to warn.

"Jake please it's okay just chill for a minute!" I motioned for the Cullen's to follow me. I started to leave when I realized something, "Jake um, my car only has to seats, I didn't think Josh would come home today do you mind, running?" He shook his head no and started to run off. I walked towards the back, told the Cullen's to get their car and pull around and meet me back here. I went to the parking garage and got my 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo and started it. When The Cullen's came back Alice gasped and asked about it. She asked basically everything about the car and I told her it had: a standard 5.2-liter, V10, 552-horsepower engine that achieves 11-mpg in the city and 23-mpg on the highway. A 6-speed manual transmission with overdrive is standard, and a 6-speed automatic transmission with overdrive is optional. And her Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Mia just gawked. "What?" I asked stubbornly.

Alice replied with a "You speak car and driver!" I signed and got in, Josh was already in. "Follow if you can!" I said but I knew they heard me. I speed of doing 185 mph right away when we got on the highway. When we arrived at my house I parked my car and got out. Again Alice gawked, but this time at my house, it was 3 story brick out siding, 2 double doors, and when we walked in there was a chandelier over the doorway, to the left was a massive marble stair case. I told them to come in and sit down. Once we were settled I knew there would be a flood gate of questions.

"Bella what happened, why were you doing drugs, when did you find out you had a brother, I didn't know you could sing that well!" Alice somehow got it out all in one breath.

"Um well the pot helps me relax and I smoke when I'm made I've been doing it for about 1 and half years. One day when I came home Charlie told me I had a brother about 2 months after you left, and I have been singing since I was 8 just not around people." I answered in a rush. She was about to ask more but the door bell rang. I got up to go get it.

"Brian?" I gasped when I said this Jake and Josh ran to the door and stood in front of me. "What do you want with me? I'm sorry I really am! Just please leave me alone." By now I was crying and having a panic attack.

"Bella, baby, I just want to talk!" he smirked.

"I don't want to talk to you just leave!" I yelled with no anvil. With that Jake slammed the door and I clasped and everything went black.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you think Brian is? Only I know haha! read and find out more later sorry I know it's short but I really don't have a lot of time. Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	8. EXplainations

**A/N: sorry guys it's taken me a while to repost, I've been a little busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I will take your ideas into consideration! Without further delay on with the story!**

_**EPOV (While Bella is talking to Brian):**_

Bella was telling us about us about her life after we left, honestly I really don't care. Mia is beautiful; I don't know what I ever saw in Bella. Rose was right she is week, pathetic, annoying, and frankly to much of a handful. I heard Bella scream at someone I think is name was Brandon, Brian, Bill, I don't know something like that I didn't pay much attention. I was focused on Mia, my beautiful, sweet loving, Mia. I heard the door close and someone fall.

_**BPOV:**_

I woke up in Jakes arms with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper surrounding me. Then Josh handed me a glass of water, I didn't even hear him come in. "Jake we need to tell Sam that Brian's back." I said starting to panic, because I knew once he found out he would make us come back home. I hadn't been back to Forks since Victoria and Laurent held Josh and I captive, where she revealed the truth about vampires and werewolves, thinking that we wouldn't live to see another day. Sam and the pack tracked us down and found us before Victoria could kill us, and killed I can go to my home in Ohio. I will get to see my baby. I havn't seen her in 3 months.

"Bella who's Brian, was he the guy at the door? What does he want with you?" Alice rushed out of her mouth then took an unnecessary breath.

"Alice, yes Brian was the one at the door. When you left and I found Josh, I tried dating again to make everyone happy, so I chose Brian. After a while he started beeting me, but I didn't leave beacuse I loved him. He promised he would get better and to make it up to me he would take me out. We were walking to a restaurant in Seattle after a movie, well he pulled me into an ally," I hesitated; I didn't want them to fell pity for me. Hell they left me, I didn't need their pity. "He raped me." I finally finished. I heard a gasp come from Rosalie, who surprised me, and a hiss come from the rest.

"HE DID WHAT?" Alice screamed. Even Rosalie was shocked.

"He raped me." I said bluntly.

"Bells Sam said he will come and pick you up. He's going to take you home, to Forks." Jake said slowly.

"No I want to go to Ohio. That's my home. I want to see Lizzie, you can see Lauren too! Please Jake please. I can't go back to Forks. Please I know you miss them." I was begging now. Jake was standing in the doorway studying my face. He sighed.

"Fine. I will call Sam back and have him meet us there."

"Thank you, thank you, Jake! I have to call Lauren and tell her! I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Bella, can we come? Please?" Alice asked. I looked over and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie looking anxious. Well they didn't leave me Edward did.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked Alice.

"We love you Bella we all do." She looked surprised I would even ask that question.

"Jake what do you think?" i asked turning to him.

"Bells i don't care, but i don't want the whole house smelling like _them." _He said.

"Fine I don't care but you drive in your own car! And no complaining about the smell, and if any of you eat Lizzie or Lauren I will have the pack kill you! By the way Jake imprinted on Lauren so she knows your secret. And yes it Lauren from Forks. She's my best friend and sister now!" I said looking at Mia.

"Bella we would never hurt them!"

"Get ready to go! You have five minutes." I said to Jake and Josh.

Five minutes later I was in my 350 z. The Cullen's got in there car. I turned it on put in my Tokio Hotel CD and put in on Break Away and drove off.

A/N: Sorry it's short I know and I also know it's taken me forever to repost and for that I am so sorry! So who is Lizzie? Wait and find out. I will try and repost soon. Please review!


	9. Super important

**I am so sorry to do this to you I know you hate author notes, but this is super important! I sort of have writer's block, I know what I want to do but I don't know how to get there so I will talk with my co-writer, Jen, and see what see says and try and update soon! I am truly sorry and one more thing; one more day till the TWILIGHT move comes out! Yay! For all that's going to the mid-night showing, you are extremely lucky! **


	10. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Hey guys I know you must hate me I've been taking forever to update! I am so sorry! Now on with the story.**

_**APOV:**_

I can't believe Bella's letting us come with her! But what is with the music she listens to? It's so depressing. I mean come on for crying out loud one of the songs started with; so now were here again, p on the roof so high, the whole world can just go to hell for all I care tonight! Is this really how Bella feels? We really messed her up.

"Jazzy do you think Bella really feels like that?"

"Like what?"

"Listen to her music it's all depressing!" Everyone stopped talking and listened to Bella's music.

All I hear is her talking on her cell Alice. Just relax okay she's fine."

_**BPOV( okay so I got a little lazy so there in Ohio already):**_

I pulled up in the drive way with the Cullen's right behind me. Why did I invite them I have a guest coming over? Jake isn't too happy about the visit, but I could care less. I walked inside my house with them right behind me. Hello personal space! "Hey I'm home!" I called out when I stepped inside.

"Bella! Jake! O my god I've missed you!" Said Lauren said running down the hallway. She then practically jumped in my arms.

"I've missed you too! I know someone else that has missed you." I hinted.

"Who?" Wow she is so clueless at times.

"Me!" Josh said stepping out from behind Jake. She then screamed and the jumped in Joshes arms. Wow someone's a little hyper.

"I've missed you too! When did you get in?"

"Yesterday." She hugged him again then ran to Jakes arms.

"O god I've missed you so much!" she ran to jakes arms and kissed him. And Emmett being well Emmett thought now would be a good time to intervene.

"What about us, you don't miss us?" Emmett faked being hurt.

"No." she said simply. Got to love her.

"Aunty Lauren where are you?" a small voice came from upstairs.

"Down her sweetheart. I have a surprise for you lizard." Lauren said squeezing my hand. My baby started to wobble down the stairs.

"Mommy!" she squealed when she saw me she ran to me nearly tripping at least three times before I got to her and picked her up. I missed you mommy!"

"I missed you to my baby!"

"Bella um… not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Your suppose to be on tour." Lauren asked.

"Brian's back." I heard her sudden intake of breath.

"Lizzie baby, uncle jay is home, do you want to see him?"

"Uncle Jay, Uncle Jay!" she climbed down and ran to Josh. When he picked her up she gave him a sloppy wet kiss. "I missed you! You were gone forever." She said barely able to get all her words out.

"Hey little lizard, you know you have to breath." Jake said chuckling. He was standing next to Lauren holding her hand.

"I missed you to Lizzie." Josh said.

"Bella why are the bloodsuckers here?" Mia growled at Laurens nickname.

"They were at the concert and they came to the crash pad with Jake and I. Brain knocked on the door and Jake called Sam and Sam said I had to go home, but I told him I will meet him in Ohio. They came with."

"Oh well Jake and I have some business to attend to before everyone comes over." With that they left to go do god only knows what.

"Do you want a tour?" I asked tuning to the Cullens. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all nodded their heads.

I took them through all the rooms; there was only one room left, my sanctuary. I lead them to the third floor. My music room took up the whole third floor.

"And this is my music room." I opened the door and Alice gasped.

"Do you play all of these?"

"Yes." The room had a grand piano, an electric and acoustic guitar, violin, drums, and a mini record studio. There was a bookshelf with 6 binders on it. One was filed with recording songs, Edward pre and post break-up, my friends and family, Brian, current, and songs written by different artist.

"Bella can you play us something please?" Alice and Emmett was begging.

"I don't know."

"Please, please, please Bella!"

"If everyone wants to hear it." Everyone nodded their heads, some not enthusiastic, but still.

"Fine, whatever!" I went over to the shelf and got Current. I flipped to the song I wanted and put it on the piano. "It's called 'If I Ain't Got You' (originally by Alicia Keys)." I closed my eyes and started to play then I sang, this song came so natural to me I don't even need lyrics.

**If I Ain't Got You**

Some people live for the fortune

Some people just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what within

And I've been there before

Flashbacks of Edward and my time as a Cullen and Brian popped into my head

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain

Promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be

With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me?

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, yeah

If I ain't got you with me, baby

Ooh, ooh, so nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me, baby

I ended playing the last notes and Everyone cheered.

"Bella who is that song about? Is it about Edward or Brian?"

"It's about De-" I was cut off by the doorbell. I hurried down stairs, with Jake and the Cullens right behind me acting like bodyguards, but when I walked past the couch Lizzie wanted to be picked up so I did and went to get the door. I opened the door and just smiled, I heard the Cullens gasp and take a sudden breath.

"Daddy!" Lizzie squealed holding her arms out to him.

**A/N: So it was a little longer than the others. Who was the song about? And who did Lizzie call daddy? Only I know I am so cruel. I want to think Jen for helping me write this chapter! Love ya twin! I will try and update soon.**


	11. IMPORTANT

A/N: Sorry to do this to you since I haven't written anything in a very long time, but this isn't a chapter. I need some help, and for those who know me no not mental help, I'm not sure if I want to make it a EdwardxBella or a **Bella**x**Mystery man behind door**! So I'm going to put a poll up on my profile and I need people to vote on it before I can continue the story. Again sorry I haven't updated but I have not forgotten about this story.


	12. VOTE

Okay people I need more people to vote if I want to know who Bella is going to end up with, so far only 14 people have voted. A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE! If you want to see Bella end up with your choice then vote! I need at least 16 more people to vote! The more the better!


End file.
